We're better together
by Laura's Sliggity
Summary: Before he could finish off that last lyric, I crushed my lips towards his.


**Rated K? idk im not sure im new to this. i do not own austin and ally **

I sat on my windowsill listening to the rain. Most people liked watching the rain whereas I liked listening to the rain. The way the raindrops fall in sync on the window, on the floor, on the plants like a dance its footsteps only I could hear calmed me down from a hard day at work. If only it'd rain everyday...

I shot up from my sleep as I heard the pounding on the door. I checked my flip phone for the time but seeing as it didn't want to flip up, I glanced at my too bright alarm clock. 2:45am, who would be knocking on my door at this time of the night? More importantly where was my dad when I needed him? Gathering all the courage my fragile body could muster I walked to the front door holding a pillow in my hand.  
_What good would a pillow do?  
I could throw it at my attacker!  
_Was I really having a mental conversation with myself? Apparently I was.  
_Oh yeah because he's really going to get hurt with a fluffy pillow  
SHUT UP!  
_By the time i had told my subconscious mind to shut up I had already reached the door.  
"Who is it?" I trembled hoping my attacker wouldn't notice the tremor in my voice.  
"Austin" he replied. Austin? His voice sounded different, deeper and a little more forced. Maybe he's drunk I thought. Opening the door as cautiously as I could I saw his built up frame attacking me in a form of a bear hug. I hugged him back only then noticing my think tank top and shorts. A blush crept up to my cheeks covering it whole.  
"How are you darrliing?"he slurred. I stepped back to get a better look at his face only to realize that it wasn't Austin. It was Dallas.  
_Dallas. Drunk? Wasted? Here? Short shorts!  
_I mentally face palmed myself. How could I have been so stupid?! Dallas. His name on my tongue felt vile. And the fact that this time last year he was on my tongue disgusted me. How could I have liked a devil disguised as an angel?  
"Dallas." I spat out venomously. "What are you doing here?"  
"To save the damsel in distress of course" he replied as he staggered towards me. I stepped back as my back pressed against the wall.  
_Clever move_ my subconscious said to me. I was getting sick and tired of that voice.  
I cleared my throat. 'Show no fear' Austin had taught me. Austin... he was like a beacon of light in the darkest of times.  
"I'm not in distress" I managed to choke out. "And I'm most definitely not a damsel." I was trembling. My arms were shaking and my legs felt as if they'd give up on me any second.  
"Oh right you're not." He stepped closer to me until I could feel his drunken breath on my throat. "But you are now." he pinned my two arms down to my body and threw me over his shoulder. I began to scream only then realizing no one would hear. I and my dad live in the middle of no where. Our nearest neighbour lives a mile out and is as old as Malibu. We got in a rusty old car that smelt of burnt petrol and drove out nearer to the beach. I screamed, I lashed but nothing helped. The last thing I saw as I was dragged out from the car, before a plastic bag went over my head, was the sight of blonde, luscious hair.  
As soon as I was let down I ripped the bag off of my head. I guess Dallas and his crew weren't that smart at all as they didn't even bother tying up my hands. 5 to 1. 5 to Austin. I saw the panicked look in his eye which was there for a brief millisecond before he went to work. How can Austin beat up 5 me- before I could finish my thought of, another one invaded my mind. How did he know I was in trouble? And then I realized. Austin would always be there for me. Like he was when Tilly threatened me using my stage fright against me. Expected or unexpectedly he would be there for me. Like he was underneath the table at Trish's Quinceanera when Dallas didn't want to dance with me. Without an explanation without a reason he would be there for me. Just like he is today. My eyes travelled to the scene in front of me.  
3 to 1.  
2 to 1.  
He was doing it. He was saving me. But now he's the one who needs saving. What were Dallas and his gang going to do to me? Rape me? Murder me? Torture me? They all seem likely but what would they do to Austin?

I watched him get hurt. I watched him as they pounded him until he was covered in a red substance. I watched him whispering my name begging me to run. I was helpless. My screams meant nothing to the brutal men connecting their fists to his jaw. I begged, I pleaded, I bargained. Nothing. He lay on the ground looking like a rag doll. His limbs twisted in places you'd expect to see in a horror movie. Except, this wasn't a movie. I ran towards him just as Dallas and his one remaining friend were too tired to carry on and ran away like cowards. I laid his head on my lap and sang him 'Can't do it without ya'.  
"Austin! AUSTIN! Wake up! You can't do this to me! You have to get up!" tear after tear came rolling down my cheek as I held him nearer to me. He wasn't just my partner; he was a part of me.  
"GET UP! AUSTIN GOD DAMMIT GET UP!" I shrieked. Minutes passed, hours maybe, just as I was about to give up, give up music, give up life, give up on him, I heard it. Very, very faintly. Only a person with acute hearing like me could've heard it.  
"There's no way I can make it without ya, do it without ya, be here without ya."  
"Austin?" I whispered.  
As a reply he croaked out "We'll make it through whatever 'cause we're better togeth-" Before he could finish off that last lyric, I crushed my lips towards his.

**This Fanfiction is for you Sam. It's my very first one and I hope you enjoy it!xx**


End file.
